Two recent advances in overrunning roller clutch design by the assignee of the current invention provide significant improvement in two aspects of roller clutch operation. One recent development is the roller control car clutch, in which each roller is provided with an individual control car. The control car can provide roller skew and spin control, as well as much more secure roller shipping retention. It does, however, represent an additional component that must be handled and installed. Another recent development is an energizing spring that is specially designed and oriented so as to self protect its pleats from rubbing on the sides of the roller pocket. The V-shaped loops of the spring are tipped to one side when the spring is installed, and its rear leaf is deliberately made longer than the rest. When the spring compresses and expands, a side thrust is created, and the spring rear leaf slides into abutment with a side of the roller pocket. Thereafter, as the spring expands and contracts, the longer rear leaf keeps the spring pleats away from the side of the pocket. To work properly, a side thrust spring must be allowed to operate independently. That is, it must not be prevented by any other component from self seeking its equilibrium operating position, with its rear leaf abutted with the side of the pocket.